lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog may refer to the franchise for other uses visit Sonic the Hedgehog (disambiguation). Sonic the Hedgehog is one of the Level Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71244 Level Pack for the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Background Sonic is a 15-year-old anthropomorphic blue hedgehog and the fastest thing alive. He has constantly gone through islands such as South Island, Westside Island, and Angel Island to save them from the mad scientist, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. He would later find himself fighting nearly god-like beings known as Chaos, Dark Gaia, the Time Eater, and the Deadly Six. He is the leader of Team Sonic which is a trio of heroes including his best friend Miles "Tails" Prower and close friend Knuckles the Echidna who frequently team up to fight against Eggman. He has many friends including characters such as Tails, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, and Cream the Rabbit. He has also found rivals in Metal Sonic, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Jet the Hawk. Upon collecting the 7 Chaos Emeralds, he can transform into the mighty gold Super Sonic. Dimensions Crisis TBA World Sonic the Hedgehog: Green Hill Zone Abilities * Speed * Grind Rails * Acrobatics * Super Strength Quotes Trivia *In-game, due to Sonic's fear of water, he wears a scuba mask and life jacket and swims using backstroke. **Sonic's fear of water and inability to swim altogether is ironic, as hedgehogs in real-life can actually swim. *Sonic is the third video game-based character to appear. The other characters are Chell from Portal, Gamer Kid, representing Midway Arcade games and the fourth being Chase from LEGO City: Undercover. *This is his second time as a toy that can be used in games and so the first time was an Amiibo made for the Super Smash Bros. series. *So far, he has appeared in 83 different video games. *This is Sonic's first playable appearance in a Traveller's Tales game since 1997, as they previously developed Sonic 3D Blast and Sonic R for the Sega Saturn console. *Sonic isn't the only well known video game character with a game made by TT Games. They also made Crash Twinsanity and Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, both games from the Crash Bandicoot franchise. **Sonic and Crash Bandicoot had coincedentally been revealed at the same time frame to star in LEGO Dimensions and Skylanders Imaginators respectively. *Sonic's reveal (taking the One Ring from Gollum) is a reference to Rings being the main collectibles in his games (similar to studs in LEGO games). **Sonic also made a reference about Lord of the Rings in Sonic Boom which he shouts "One ring shall rule them all!" *Sonic's current voice actor, Roger Craig Smith, has done four other roles in Dimensions: Cole, The Riddler, Plovar, and Frank the Foreman. He'll reprise his role as Sonic. **He has also voiced Batman in the Batman Unlimited movies and shorts, as well as Batman: Arkham Origins. **He even voiced Bat-Mite in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, and Captain America in LEGO Marvel Superheroes. *Sonic was born on Christmas Island. *One of Sonic's idle animations features him taking a nap and dreaming about his 16-bit Genesis form, probably because of the release being on his 25th anniversary. **Another is Sonic looking at his wrist, and stamping his foot. This is a reference to the original idle animations in the original 1991 game. **The only difference is back then Sonic's body was still pointing in whatever direction he was facing and will stamp his foot until the player moves, while in LEGO Dimensions he turns directly to the camera and stops stamping his foot quickly. *Sonic was said to be inspired by former United States president Bill Clinton; he is the one of two only characters to be loosely based on real life political figures or even real life persons: the other is Doctor Eggman who was based on another former United States president, Theodore Roosevelt. *Sonic will be able to transform into Super Sonic by completing his level and collecting a specific amount of Studs/Rings. **Super Sonic works similarly to the "Chi Mode" as he has a meter around the character portrait like Laval, Cragger, and Eris. **The meter can be replenished by collecting studs (or rings in the Sonic world or level), just like the Chi meter fills up with Chi orbs. *When Sonic dies rather than breaking into pieces he'll die like he does in the Classic games; facing the camera, arms and legs straight out, and a surprised look on his face while falling in front of all the art (or in this game, phasing right through the ground.) *Sonic's quote regarding Lumpy Space Princess is a possible reference to the infamous game Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), where he meets Princess Elise. At the game's ending, time is reset and nobody remembers the events that happened. **Also, judging from how he delivers the line, it's likely that he was also referring to the infamous "kiss" scene from the same game. * Sonic's quote when unable to solve a puzzle is a quote from Sonic Heroes. It is heard when you clear a level as Team Sonic (Speed Formation) and get an E rank. * Sonic, along with Doctor Eggman, make cameos as parade balloons in a Ghostbusters 2016 level and in the Adventure World. ** Eggman is a boss while Sonic is the the solution to the boss and a renovation project. When the Sonic balloon is inflated and the PKE puzzle is solved, he will jump on top of the Eggman balloon, revealing his weak points. * Sonic's toy tag consists of the Sonic Team logo's Sonic icon, his name in Sonic the Hedgehog font and the background of his toy tag is Green Hill Zone, however, in yellow. * Super Sonic isn't the only transformation Sonic has in his history, there is also Hyper Sonic. Hyper Sonic hasn't been seen since Sonic 3 & Knuckles however, so it isn't likely it will be seen in this game. ** There is also Dark Super Sonic, but again, not likely to appear in this game since it only had 1 appearance in the Sonic X anime show. * The first part of Sonic's second entrance quote (See above) is from Sonic Adventure 1 when he encounters Chaos. *In many ways possible, this is the first time Sonic (by official production) crossovers with the Flash, who is a popular speedster often compared with him. **In general, this is also the first time Sonic (by official production) crossovers with DC Comics. *When using The Tornado, Sonic will ride on the top wing while Tails pilots the plane. *When Sonic says, "Hey! Long time no see" He could be referring to Gizmo or ET as they where there when he said it as to maybe he has met one of them before. *In the game since he's faster then a car one of the producers of Lego Dimensions said that he'll reference the car and say something about why he needs it. *Sonic is the first character to be able to turn super, use spindash, curl into a ball (Not counting Jake's zorb transformation), Use the air dash, be able to zero in on enemies, have a custom death of his own, And be able to grind on rails. *He currently has the least abilities of any year 2 level pack character. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Male Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Speed Ability Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Animals Category:Videogame Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Index Category:2016 Category:Playable Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Wave 7 Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Acrobatics Ability Category:High Jump Ability Category:Time Travelling Characters Category:Flight Ability Category:Keys Category:Super Transformation Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Grind Rails Ability